While dribbling a basketball, a basketball player exhibiting ball-handling proficiency does not look down at the court floor to watch the basketball. A player skilled in no-look basketball control while dribbling can become more adept in maneuvering around closely guarding defenders and take advantage of enhanced court vision to find open teammates on offense and distribute the ball to one of them.
A basketball player participating in a basketball training drill typically stands stationary in a triple threat position (i.e., knees slightly bent, feet spread shoulder width apart) and dribbles the basketball at a high rate of speed. The basketball player attempts to bounce the basketball consistently to the same court floor location while refraining from looking down at the court floor and to count the number of bounces of the basketball during the training drill. Looking away from the basketball and concurrently counting the number of bounces of the basketball make it difficult for the basketball player to perceive the extent to which the basketball bounces consistently to the same court floor location. An inability to no-look dribble the basketball repeatedly from the same court floor location impedes ball-handling control skill development. A basketball player having mastered no-look control of the basketball while dribbling can develop court vision that facilitates maneuverability across the court floor while scanning for an unguarded teammate to whom to pass the basketball.
What is needed is a precision ball-handling tool for use in basketball dribbling training drills that enhance a player's accuracy and proficiency in no-look basketball control.